


Through out the day

by orphan_account



Series: Love can be alien [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Peter and rockets little love actions through the guardians day off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through out the day

Peter and rocket walked out of there now shared bedroom with rocket perched on peters shoulder his tail lovingly rapped around peters neck like a scarf. They just went out to get breakfast and where greeted by there fellow guardians all smiling at them. They sat down next to each other while the team engaged in small talk about there latest mission. Rocket began listing off ammunition and equipment they needed to replace abc Peter just smiled at him as he did so rocket looked quickly at Peter who's eyes said exactly what he was thinking (your so cute when you obsess over weapons) rocket took notice and smiled while continued go list of what he needed then the rest of breakfast/discussion time they held hands under the table

Peter and rocket shred in there room all the guardians having nothing to do. "Peter lied on his bed listing t one of his awesome mixes and rocket was lying on his head on peters stomach listing to what resembled an I pod. Peter moved rocked closer to him no hugged him and petted him on his head and by his ears as they listened to there music. Rocket purred softly and they continued till bolth there playlists ended. And Peter kissed him on the head. 

Peter and rocket sat with the other guardians around there meeting table with an old Terran boared game out on the table. Manopaly it's was called if to ket remembered correctly. Rocket leaned on Peters shoulder as the played. Gamora was winning for the time being rocket landed in jail "sorry rocky" said Peter "but the only way out of this jail is to role doubles" "meh" rocket said frustrated and he toiled the dice "snake eyes" said rocket "what snake eyes" questioned drax "it's a euphemism for rolling two ones" said rocket and Peter at the same time. They smiled at each other "your turn quill" said gamora "damn it board walk again" ha! Exclaimed gamers "keep trying Pete,you'll beet her" rocket said as he grabbed Peter hand

"Babe what is this" Peter said as he walked back into there room with rocket "a romantic dinner for two" drax and gamora helped me set it up" a smal round table with two candles and two plates wity chicken garlic bread mashed potatoes and a small salad sat before them "let's eat said Peter" the two began to eat and talk romanticly about each other until the dinner was over

Peter and rocket where lying in bed together "rocky?" Asked Peter "ya" "can't sleep either can you?" Said Peter concerned "anything wrong?" "No I just can't get comfortable" replied rocket "let me try and help" Peter grabbed rocket by the hips and pulled him up equal to his face Pulling him as close as he could and kissed him passionetly "that better?" he asked releasing rocket from the lip lock. "Almost" rocket hugged Peter back as tightly as possible. "Goodnight star dork" said rocket laughing a little. "Goodnight babe". and there they lay hugging the rest of the night as they slept until the morning as they woke up and smiled at each other


End file.
